In a conventional elevator operating panel, as disclosed in JP HEI 6-191753 A, operation buttons for registering destination floors are displayed in fixed positions on a display having a touch panel disposed on a front face thereof. When a passenger touches the touch panel, a destination floor is registered. In addition, when a color of an operation button disposed in the touch panel changes, the passenger knows that the destination floor whose color has been changed is a registered floor. Consequently, operability similar to that of mechanical buttons is achieved.
However, the operation buttons are arranged in the fixed display positions, and the operation buttons for all floors are displayed. Therefore, as in the case of the mechanical buttons, when the number of floors where an elevator stops increases, the operation buttons that have increased in number cannot be easily displayed on a display with a suitable size. An attempt to display more floors where the elevator stops causes a problem of an excessive increase in the size of the display. Further, the fact that, there are a large number of floors where the elevator stops brings about a problem in that passengers cannot easily locate displayed destination floors.
Further, as disclosed in JP HEI 5-43158 A, registered floors are displayed on a digital indicator in accordance with a sequence of floor numbers. Since the registered floors are displayed along a longitudinal column sequentially from a top section thereof, a problem emerges as for limitations to the installation position of the digital indicator.
Further, as disclosed in JP HEI 8-175770 A, there is proposed a call registration unit in which call registration is carried out using numeric keys and registered floors are displayed using an indicator. Since the numeric keys for registration are separated from the display indicator, a wide installation area is required to arrange those separate components. Moreover, increased cost problems arise.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an elevator destination floor display unit that requires a small display area, makes it possible to visually recognize destination floors easily, and has a high degree of freedom for installation.